


Something New [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Dorks in Love, Edging, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Pre-Canon, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Specs has the spare," Noct breathes, and Prompto, eyes wide with terror, vaults off him and to the other corner of the couch. He yanks the throw blanket off the couch's back and onto his lap, not an instant too soon.Because the door clicks open and then there's Ignis, toeing off his shoes and stepping into the entryway. "Good evening," he says, pleasant and mild."Hey," Noct answers, pretending at indifference."Hi," squeaks Prompto, face a remarkable shade of red.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Something New [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807248) by [Asidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asidian/pseuds/Asidian). 



> Happy Birthday to me!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click Chapter Link for Streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Something%20New%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 24:30 | 17.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Something%20New%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 22:34 | 15.8 MB  
[Chapter 3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Something%20New%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 35:39 | 24.8 MB  
[Chapter 4](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Something%20New%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 24:10 | 16.9 MB  
[Chapter 5](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Something%20New%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 21:21 | 15.0 MB  
[Chapter 6](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Final%20Fantasy/Something%20New%20Chapter%206.mp3) | 32:00 | 22.3 MB  
[Podbook/Zip](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/zips/FinalFantasy/Something%20New.zip) | 02:40:14 | 111 MB  
  
### Music

 _Get Lucky [Joei Jo All Night Mix]_ by Daughter

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
